Our Ruler is King
by Longxlive
Summary: In a world were a dictator rules the Wizarding world and no one is as they seem; Ginny Weasley will fight to regain her world from the dictator, using the one thing she knows he hates. Love. She is only missing one thing to take back what is hers. Her memories. Non-epilogue compliant. M for later chapters. JKR owns everything but the plot.


There are three simple rules.

1) Our Ruler is King

2) Mudbloods are to be killed on sight

3) All History is to be burned.

Deep breaths, I kept telling myself as I walked down the street. I step into puddle, the rain soaking my hair, sticking to my face. I walked, pushing through the crowds of muggles around me.

I finally reached the pub door feeling a rush of heat. I found an empty table in the back keeping my head down low, hiding behind a menu. I tapped my wand against the table, listening to the steady beat that I needed so much.

Tap

Tap

Tap

I could see the entrance from here. To the world I fled. To the world that had gone amiss. My parents were dead. My house was gone, my life was taken away.

I am going to avenge it.

I kept tapping my wand, waiting for my partner.

Tap

Tap

Tap

I tilted my head, smiling at the brown eyed girl, who smiled at me and I stood up and followed her to the dull grey bricks. I turned around, watching her back as she attempted to open the passage.

My wand at the ready, I saw a man stand up. Putting my wand to my side, my eyes followed him to the bar.

"It won't work. You were right."

"I know," I told her, looking back to her bushy hair. "I know him all too well. We will have to apperate."

"That could kill us Ginny!" She said pulling on my cloak to look at her. "There has to be another way."

"A portkey would take too long, and they will know it is coming. If we want Ron back we have to move now. We are already too late for Harry."

She puts her head down and nods and takes my hand. I closed my eyes and imagined the one place I never thought would scare me: Weasley and Weasley joke shop.

The walls have been blasted and it smells like decay I noticed after the cracking sound. I let go of Hermione's hand and take in his picture. His eyes blaring down onto me, the rules were under him with the Ministry logo.

Once the battle was over, we didn't win the war and I can't help but think about the clear sunny days I had before he took over; before the government took away our school, our history, and our books.

I nod in her direction and take another step to the door. The floor squeaks under my feet and I fear that they have given us away. But they haven't. The dull colors around us haven't changed.

I will save my brother.

We kept taking the steps down to the street. One by one, I can feel my heart beating with every step until I can see the street. Exhaling slowly I watched people walk by. The rules and his face staring at me in every direction I look.

He is everywhere, he is in my head. He is my past.

But he can't have my future.

"Do you have the potion?" I ask Hermione.

She pulls two vials out of her robes and shakes them. I take one from her and pull the cork out, tossing the bile down my throat, feeling my own presence change.

I close my eyes, trying to get past the sensation running through my veins. "Ginny?" says a foreign voice. Instead of seeing bushy brown hair and eyes I found myself looking at a blue eyed girl with long blonde hair.

My heart sank as I looked at my old best friend. I don't even care what I look like. I just rushed out the street onto the street. I pulled my hood down and followed the flow.

Everyone was in the same clothing, black cloaks and black ties. I found Hermione's hand and rushed through the crowd to what used to be Gringotts, but now was his home.

He wanted us to know he owned everything.

Even us.

We walked into the entrance and were surrounded by portraits of him; his eyes piercing into my heart. "We have to keep moving. Ron is downstairs." Hermione whispered in my ears.

Before she could answer, we were interrupted. You were not allowed to talk in his home. Only worship him. I felt bile rise to my throat, trying to keep my composure. I wasn't sure what to do, so I mimicked the people around me.

"You have broken in here before, how did you do it?" I whispered, picking up a portrait, and following what the person on my other side was.

Lifting it up in the air, I spoke what he did. "Hail our leader, Hail his victory, Hail our Lord," I chanted. I could hear Hermione next to me in her soft voice keeping me calm. We kept chanting until Hermione took my hand and led me down the hall. No one noticed us as we went to a hidden door.

The cold air filled my lungs like fire. The tunnel was dark. I could barely see three feet in front of me. "Are we sure he is down here?" I asked her, not feeling brave. Gryffindor no longer existed.

"Yes, this is where he keeps them all," she told me grabbing my hand taking the steps down.

I looked down into the dark abyss, keeping my hand on the wall, my eyes on my feet, not wanting to miss a step. Water dripped down the hole, a shallow sound coming every so often as the air grew cold.

I'm not sure how long we walked down the steps. I knew my hair had turned back to normal, falling down my back, filled with sweat.

"Hermione, are we getting closer?" I asked, my voice hushed. We must have been so deep underground the air was damp.

"Ginny?" She asked turning around, but I couldn't see her. She called my name again. I started to panic, I pulled out my wand, filling the air with small light. I walked faster down the steps, I didn't notice how far behind I was to her. I was determined to find my brother, but she was more. Every since he was taken from us. The three of us were staying in a safe house near Shell Cottage, where my brother used to live. We were living off of whatever we could catch out of the ocean. Only a few of us remained who defied him. We were attempting to gain more support, but he had everything. He owned everything. He owned everyone. That was how Ron was caught. He was on a mission to Hogsmeade, trying to get some seventh years to turn to our side. It was a sting operation. He knew Ron was there.

Now we were going to set him free. I kept running down the steps, trying to catch Hermione. It was hard to see, but I could see my breath in front of me. That is when I heard the scream. "Hermione!" I screamed, seeing her dark hair dangling from the edge of the stairs. I jumped more stairs, reaching out for her hand. It slipped

I put my free hand out to catch Hermione, again, the other holding out my wand. I turned to the hole, seeing a dementor to my side. I pulled every feeling out I had; every feeling before the war, before May second, before our new government took over. Before I lost the one person I had always loved. "Expecto patronum," I forced out of my mouth, a bright horse coming out.

The black figure was pushed away by the bright light, but Hermione pushed my wand down before I was finished the spell. "No, Ginny," she screamed, bringing me back to the fault in my mistake.

It was too late. I had gotten us caught. I was going to die here.

I dropped my wand to the side, using every muscle in my body to pull her back to the stairs, back to safety but three red spells were cast in our direction. We dived out of the way, I fell on the stairs, but Hermione took a harder dive.

"Hermione!" I screamed, moving to grab her hands that were holding on for her life. She kept kicking her feet on the edge, attempting to pull herself up.

Another spell came our way and I tried to dodge them. People were coming towards us down the stairs. I looked to them, while putting all my weight into pulling Hermione back to me.

"Ginny, let go. Please, save yourself."

I shook my head. I was not going to be responsible for another death.

Not again.

A man pulled me away from her; I kicked my feet in the air, trying to escape from his arms. His mask covered his face, a Death Eater.

I grabbed for my wand again, but it had fallen down the whole. "Hermione," I screamed, as if it could save her. I yanked in my captives arms again. "Hermione!"

Another person in a mask went to her and stepped on her fingers. "No!" I shouted. "Please! I will go! I will go to him without a fight. But don't kill her! Please!" I begged. I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes, feeling my face fill with tears. "Please!"

My feet hit the ground and I went over to her, grabbing her hands and pulled her back into my arms, embracing her. I caught my red hair out of the corner of my eye. The man shot a spell, pulling me away from her and tying my hands together.

We followed them back up the stairs. I could still hear the echo of my screams until we reached the top again. I kept my head down, I had gotten us caught.

I had gotten us killed.

The main floor was filled with more people, more people holding his face into the candle light, praising his name. Some people were at the counter, handing over old books, throwing them into the fire, keeping the air so warm compared to the rain outside.

I was pushed to the lift, Hermione and her captors waited for it to come back, pulling me from the last person I know.

I wasn't sure how long we were in the lift. It felt like forever. No one talked, or looked at me, not even a comment about being a bloodtraitor.

A small 'ding' brought me to my future; I stepped out into a hall, following the masked men in to a sitting room. The room was filled with bright maroon and gold tapestries. Lush leather couches were placed with great care around the wooden desk, windows behind it, another chair sat looking down out to the view of the dead world. The masked men left the room and released my hands. I guess without my wand, I'm no threat.

I stood in the middle of the room, the person in the chair not caring to address me until the door shut.

The eerie silence made me want to scream, to jump out the windows to my death, even if it meant giving up.

"I knew you would come eventually," his voice said, sending chills down my spine. "No Wizard can stay away from our World for too long, right Ginny?"

I closed my eyes, trying to take the chill of his words away. I couldn't say anything. This wasn't the person I had known, or loved. This was a monster. I vowed that I would never touch him again. That I would die when he had finally lost all of his power. However, that day wasn't going to come because I will be dead before sunset. That is what happens to people who defy him. Our great Lord.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" The voice mused around me, begging for an answer.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do it? Why destroy everything you worked so hard to protect?" I demanded running to his desk and slamming my hands against it. I heard him chuckle, he had gotten the best out of me. He had gotten my temper. I should be ashamed of how easily I gave in to what he wanted. For me to get upset, say exactly what I was thinking. I shut off my mind, trying to block him from entering it. He would know everything if he did.

He turned around, a smile on his lips, his green eyes smiling at me. "Why run from it? Why run from me?"

"Because you are not the Harry Potter I knew, not the Harry that I—"

"That you loved?" He cut me off.

I wonder what happened to the man I loved, to the man I knew. This wasn't him. This was what Voldemort wanted to make him.

The thought finally hit me. We had wondered all this time. We wanted to know why Harry had fought so hard to protect us from what he had become. He had fought Voldemort, to gain Voldemort's dreams. For his empire, for his life. "You killed him, you killed him so you could be him," I said shaking my head walking away from the desk to the door. I wanted to leave, I wanted to jump down the dark hole into the darkness and forget all the pain he had caused. "You took away our knowledge; you took away your enemy to show this world that you are not weak. You wiped almost every person's memory. You killed the Order; you killed my family who loved you like their own!"

"I had a family!" He shouted back standing from his desk. He walked to me, putting his hands around me, trapping me against the door. It seemed strange, standing where I was, me between the door, wishing to go but there Harry was, holding me in place. "Now everyone knows how I felt, they know my pain."

"You were a hero," I snapped, shaking my head, hitting at his hands to let me out of his trap. "You were loved."

"I never wanted to be loved. Love got my family killed. There is only fear and power."

"I don't fear you," I told him, our eyes locked together. Now was the time to get my questions answered. It was now or never and if I wanted to escape, I needed information. "Where is Ron and where did you take Hermione?"

"So many questions," he laughed walking in front of me like I was prey. "Your brother works for me, just like Hermione will, like it always should be."

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked my hand on the knob of the door. I could still get out, I could still go back, keep all my memories.

"Join me," He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt bumps crawl onto my skin. "Help me find the few who are not loyal to me and I will let you keep your memories. I know you have fond ones of me."

I wanted to smack the smirk off his face almost as much as I wanted to go back to the day I had first saw him and forget. I did just what I wanted. I reached up with all my might and smacked him across the face. My other hand turned on the knob. Locked. Just as I thought. It did make me feel better to hit him. I caught him off guard. I reached over to his shoulders, balancing myself on him and kicked him in between the legs. If I didn't have my wand to make him feel my pain, I would use other ways.

"What makes you think I want to remember anything about you? I would rather rot." I said pulling down on his hands, bring him to the floor.

I rushed to the door, kicked at it, clawing, trying my hardest to break its hold. Reaching back to take another swing at the door I felt his hand o my skin, his strength pulling my body next to his. I kept moving, trying to get out of his strong hold, but he had both arms around me, his chin on my shoulder, his lips on my ear. "Stop fighting, Gin. You're mine again."

I shook my head no. Tears were falling down my face. I was trying to fight back, but I couldn't anymore. His wand was in the back of my neck. His lips still against my ear. I had lost control. I leaned back, my brain going fuzzy; my body going numb, a white light filling my eyes, going back one last time into my memories.


End file.
